This invention relates to the storage, generation, and use of hydrogen.
Traditional storage technologies for hydrogen include bottled compressed hydrogen gas and bottled liquid hydrogen. The use of such technologies has been limited because of dangers in storage and in handling and transporting. Hydrogen gas and cryogenic liquid in storage or transport have evidenced instability and high combustibility.
Hydrogen also has been incorporated into metal hydrides from which the hydrogen can be released by the application of water. U.S. Pat. No. 4,155,712, issued May 22, 1979, to Walter G. Taschek, discloses a hydrogen generator in which water vapor is combined with a metal hydride, preferably calcium hydride (CaH2) or lithium aluminum hydride (LiAlH4) to release hydrogen (H2) stored in the hydride. U.S. Pat. No. 4,261,955, issued Apr. 14, 1981, to Cornelius E. Bailey, Jr., et al, describes subjecting a metal hydride, such as calcium hydride, to water vapor to generate essentially pure hydrogen.
Known hydrogen-fueled power devices include fuel cells, internal combustion engines, and other devices.
Mixing a light metal hydride, such as lithium hydride and a reactant, such as water to produce hydrogen also produces, as a byproduct, a hydroxide of the elemental metal, lithium hydroxide. Although the generation of hydrogen in such a process can occur on a continuing basis, the byproduct, i.e., the lithium hydroxide, accumulates until removed.